Teenage Dream
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: After escaping from Japan and the rescue from a ninja turtle, Desdees Aimilia reflects on how escaping from her stressful life will change her future forever. But after her encounter with the turtle, Aimy now has a strange feeling inside. Is this reality or is this a teenage dream? Meanwhile, the serial killer is after Mikey and tries to take drastic measures on the Hamato Family.


Teenage Dream

Chapter 1: Runaway

"Bye, Uncle Grunklestein."said Desdees Aimilia as she placed the flower on his coffin. The sun of April was covered with nimbus clouds and rain started to fall out of the sky. As the rain poured harder, Aimilia sat down while cautiously holding her skirt. Now, it was time for burning the body.

As the choir played, a large fire soon rose inside the big tent they set up. Upon hearing the prayers, they brought out Grunklestein's body and burned his head first slowly. Ashes began to fall; some were even mixed in rain. Aimilia covered her eyes with a handkerchief, not wanting to look at the burned body turning into dust. But, at least this ritual makes sense in the poem:

_From dust we came from  
To dust we shall return  
Enjoy your birthday  
While you're still fully formed_

Aimilia shook her head and turned her back at the sushi stand. _I'm hungry. Maybe if I escape? _She crawled under a lot of chairs; some were people kicking Aimilia's face. "Man, how long is this?"she asked to herself as she came to the second to the last row. The fat ladies kicked her face the most, leaving the face with bruises and wounds. "Ouch."she said as she came upon the last row. She ran, ignoring the rain to the sushi stand.

"Only 5 Yen."the man said in Japanese. _5 Yen? _She brought out 4 Yen. "Will this do?"Aimilia asked. Instead, the man kicked her, making Aimilia land on a mud puddle. "Man, my dress got mud already. Now what?"asked Aimilia as she crawled to the front. By now, her stomach roared in anger, waiting for sushi inside her stomach. No one paid attention to her muddy dress, nor her hunger.

As they buried the dust, Aimilia held a lily; one of Uncle Grunklestein's favourite flower. The petals left its home and flew to heaven, getting tired of being stuck all day. A tear came out of Aimilia's face as the rest of the plant escaped the teenager's grip. Her feet wobbled in fear as they finished burying the ash below the ground. As the shovels surrounded both sides of the grave, Aimilia touched the dirt with her muddy hands.

"Bye, Uncle."she muttered. The rain poured harder than ever, turning into a storm. Her blue-purple hair became absorbed with the raindrops of the sky. Her baby blue eyes formed her kind of raindrops, dripping to her purple rubber shoes. Her mouth that was made for words of excitement, was shut tight leaving a lip like a thin purse line. Her bare hands shivered from the cold day. She slightly sneezed, forgetting that she had a fever in secret. Sacrificing the time for her uncle, she turned around and left without a word.

As the hills of Kanzou Island turned into a brown surface, going up was hard especially using the road. Sometimes, you would stumble down. Other times, you would be tired from walking. Aimilia crawled desperately to the top of the hill, leading to her parents' mansion.

As she came in, Aimilia dumped her muddy shoes on the front door and slammed the door in anger. Quietly walking to her room, she got undressed for her bath. She picked a soap with a scent of cherry blossom to lighten up. As the shampoo fell to the ground, Aimilia slipped. Her head bled a bit while her butt cheeks hurt. At least her breasts and pubic hair weren't affected.

She stepped out of her shower, trying to get the alcohol and bandage. She covered her wound with alcohol using a cotton swab. Next, she wrapped her head with the bandage and on one of her butt cheeks too. Finally, she dried herself up.

Aimilia wore a sundress and slippers while retreating to her bed. As she allowed herself to drop down, Aimilia sighed.

It was too bad that some of her classmates plus and uncle died because of the serial killer. She thought that he was caught. But what Aimilia never knew was that the serial killer escaped and murdered half of the population of Kanzou. Some shipped to other countries while the others escaped to Tokyo. Only the people from the hills stayed.

A knock was heard.

Aimilia lazily opened the door.

"Aimilia-san, let us in. Your mother said that we have to sleep in your room overnight."Mizoko said. "No!"she exclaimed as she slammed the door and locked it tight. Aimilia growled while she threw a vase on her room. As she walked barefoot, blood came out. But she ignored the bittersweet pain. Someone knocked on her door loud.

"Desdees Aimilia, let your cousins in!" Desdees Mian exclaimed in anger. Full of anger, Aimilia opened the door and slit her mother's throat. Out of trance, she gasped as the knife fell. Her mom fell down.

"Mama?"she asked in fear.

After the funeral, Aimilia's eyes shone with rage. "Why the heck is my life like this?!"

"Aimilia-san, stop this!"Desdees George exclaimed as he pounded Aimilia. He beat her cruelly non-stop. While this happened, Aimilia got the knife and pierced his father's stomach.

"Otosan?"she asked.

The servants came in and gasped at the sight. Aimilia had no choice but to cry.

Without anyone looking, she packed her stuff and exited through the window.

Then, she ran away.

Meanwhile in the other part of this story takes place in New York.

"Leo, aren't you tired of that stupid show?"Raph asked. "For the last time, Space Heroes is awesome!"exclaimed Leo as he shut the TV off. "Guys, could you keep it down?!"asked Donnie from the lab. "Not until you shut the shell up!"Raph exclaimed.

While the big argument began, Mikey heard the whole thing while drinking the remains of the wine and some spicy food.

_This just goes on and on everyday. I get locked up, they fight and I play a prank, they would tell me to grow up. What's wrong with this?! Ever since Stockman lured us on a deadly maze with Dogpound and Xever, this just keeps happening on and on! I'm too stressed about this. Maybe if I got topside, that'll cheer me up._

As Mikey finished the wine, he used the smoke bomb to escape.

"Well, this is it."Aimilia said as she stepped on to the wonderful New York. Night in New York was beautiful. The lights would turn off but some remain on.

Beautiful...for her.

"Konichiwa. Do you know where I can find a place to live?"Aimilia asked. The beggar pointed to a townhouse. "Perfect."she whispered.

Aimilia went to the manager.

"Konichiwa...Peter-san. I'm looking for a place to live."Aimilia said. "Oh, so looking for one huh? Well, you seem too young...but luckily, I think a certain person can welcome you in her home. The O'Neil's I guess."Peter said. "Arrigato, Peter-san."Aimilia said.

As she landed to the entrance, Aimilia gulped as she knocked on the door.

April opened the door.

"You must be Desdees Aimilia of Japan, right?"April asked. "Hai, April-san."Aimilia said. "Well, come in Aimy."April said. "Aimy?"Aimilia asked. "You don't have a nickname, do you?"April asked. Aimilia shook her head. "We just use honorifics." "In here, we use either full names or nicknames. No honorifics."Aprils said. "Oh. Okay...April."Aimy said as she went in. "I like you to meet my aunt."April said.

As Mikey roamed around the city, the rain soon began to pour. "I guess I shouldn't go home first for a while..."he whispered. As he paced around the rooftop, his T-phone rang.

Leo.

"Mikey, come home now! It's raining and Master Splinter is worried."Leo said. "Okay dude. Coming."said Mikey. Soon, he shut his T-phone off.

As he jumped to the next rooftop, he saw a shocking surprise.

A Japanese girl, falling with her eyes close.


End file.
